wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Tera
"Please do not use this or any of my OCs without asking for permission first." Tera the MudWing Backstory She is a Bigwings who sadly lost all her sibs and mother in the war at a younger age. She had tried to protect them but was forced to witness their deaths at her home in the Mud Kingdom by a troop of IceWings. She never knew her father, and instinctively hates knowing she ever had one. Though she is always interested in males, she blames her father for everything that happened as he was never there for any of them, and does not like remembering her past. She is naturally drawn to Clay's teachings, as she feels he has suffered the same way she has. SInce the end of the war, she has constantly been studying at Jade Mountain Academy to forget her past and has a deep hatred for all IceWings and Princess Blaze. She tends to avoid most SandWings, but has grown to like Yucca most of all whom has always been there to comfort her when times become rough. She is one of seven dragonets in the Diamond Winglet (my own Winglet for my fanfic), and takes her favourite subjects very seriously. Unknown to her is the fact that she has the blood of an Animus Dragon, and when her abilities start acting up all of a sudden things turn for the worst. She is soon disliked by most other dragons except her Winglet group and another MudWing, and news of a MudWing Animus other than herself starts coming back into the picture. Learning to trust her Winglet Troop amidst all their differences, is the only way she can really live like a true dragon with her Animus powers. Flaws A little naive and unsure of herself in most relationships. They tend to start well, but after a few days she begins getting a little clingy until they struggle to cope with her actions. This in turn affects her emotionally and issues soon arise between them. She loses interest fast in most subjects she does not like, and can get angry pretty easily if things do not go her way. Appearance She has beautiful features, amber eyes, a fawn hide and a tan brown underbody. Her armoured plates are tawny including her wings; her spikes, claws, wing spikes and horns are a dark red shade. Her horns are also slightly ridged and fully grown. She has a cocoa brown ridge. Her body is quite muscular and armoured, as per the usual when it comes to MudWings. Her snout, ears and eyes have a light brown bony ridge that she likes to show off because of a particular pattern of golden heart scales which she was born with. Personality She is a flirtatious individual who is always trying to win the heart of her love interest, (if she ever stays in a relationship long enough). Her interests change quite dramatically sometimes. Though most dragons except MudWings are usually turned off by mud, she naturally rolls around in it whenever she tries gaining the attention and affection of a male specifically. Other times she just enjoys the feel of mud over her entire body, and will stay lounging in mud for hours on end if she ever had the time. Artisitic; she enjoys making clay sculptures and drawing in dried up mud. It is these creations that get her interests from many others, both male and female dragon students who like learning from her naturally born skill. Logical and strategic; when it comes to puzzle solving and strategical battle plans, she is one of the best in that particular field. Powerful; when it comes to protecting her friends and those she loves from attackers and bullies, her strength is one of her best traits. Bossy; when it comes to challenges and such that all students must do at the Academy, her bossy side starts coming into the picture because of her past responsibiities. Relationships (spoilers) Brack (unknown where he may be): Father; Tera never knew him. Before she even hatched, he had disappeared without a trace and no one had seen him since. Not even their allied SkyWings during the time of the war had seen him around Pyrrhia or even Queen Burn for that matter. It came to the conclusion that he may have been killed, but there had never been any sign of his body or skeleton just lying around. The very strange part is, he is actually an Animus Dragon. Levee (deceased): Mother; Tera was very close to her mother Levee. She is an exception to most other MudWings, seeing as she cared for her children much to the disgust of her MudWIng Tribe. Tera loved her mother so much, and had been taught the ways of being a MudWing Bigwings solely by her when all her siblings seemed to just play and mess around. Everything she learned from Levee she taught to her siblings, including MudWing lifestyle that kept her mother proud for her. At the time the IceWings came to attack, she charged into battle to protect her daughter from the clutches of an IceWing. Tera could do nothing but watch her captor freeze her mother instantly, tears in her eyes as she tried to escape and strike back. Tera always remembers saying to her, 'Mummy. When is daddy coming home?'. Her reply was always, 'Soon my little one. He'll be home soon.' But he never did return. Dike (deceased): Brother; Dike was the playful one of the group, always making up games from anything he could find and coaxing his siblings to join in where they usually played for hours on end. Tera was another issue altogether, but he always found a way to get her attention solely for his games. His main issue was because he had been the last one to screech inside his egg for his Bigwings sister to help him crack through. All of them did their best to try and help him, but only Tera was strong enough to break him out. There was worry that he may have been still born, but he surprised them by the minute calling of 'help' for all his sibs to hear. He is considered the runt of the group, but when the IceWings attacked and their mother killed, he was the first to try and save his Bigwings sister from the monster that had her pinned down. Tera never forgets her brother's tearful stare and dying cry when he was killed. Mudflow (deceased): Brother; Mudflow was the lazy one of the group, always gorging himself on any food that he could reach from wherever he laid his body. The amount of food he ate, it was surprising he never grew any bigger than Tera but whenever danger arose for his siblings, he was always there in seconds at the speed a mudslide moves whenever a depression of land came into its path. He never liked to play or study, just sleep all day and night. It was amazing how he always managed to fight as though he were taught by a professional, despite his personality. When the IceWings attacked, he fought them like a beast and had lasted the longest with his endurance abilities everytime he was thrown down, but Tera still recalls the horrified glare he made when he was frozen to the bone. Subsidence (deceased): Brother; Subsidence was the angry one of the group, everytime something went wrong he would roar, growl and sometimes even bellow because he lost control. He was well revered for his studies because he would always improve on his mistakes, in his unique and angered way of course. Tera always wondered where it was she got the anger issues from, and sadly it reminds her of Subsidence. She had rubbed off of him all this time, getting more and more angry with her sibs when they never took training seriously, (except the second hatched). She never understood why he always got stressed over the tiniest of things, like a subsidence in the real world whenever a slight underground movement breaks the land off, but she loved him for everything he figured out on his own. However, when the IceWings attacked he could not contain his anger and fought to his untimely death. Tera hates remembering his struggles amidst the battle in his dying breaths, as he continued to strain his body. Saurura and Laricina (deceased): Twin Sisters; Saurura was helped to hatch with her twin sister Laricina by Tera, who had always been confused as to why their egg was so huge. They never left each others' sides despite their obvious opposites, whenever either was a certain mood, the other was clearly the opposite to that mood. They always helped each other out before they helped their brothers and Bigwings sister, fought and trained together, and ultimately studied together. Tera loved it when they stayed together, learning everything there was to know about MudWing lifestyle and battle techniques. But nothing prepared them for the IceWing attack, despite how unique their fighting skills had been. They managed to kill many IceWings until they figured out how to separate them, and Tera never wished to witness how lost they had become being away from each other, the tears and horror in their eyes that soon became their ice cold downfall. JMA colleagues of Tera's Diamond Winglet group (I have described each of these characters here for my own reasons, trying to keep Tera as the main focus. I apologise if it starts going a little bit leeway. Once I have all my OCs with their official pages and descriptions, the description here will be non pro quo, not important to keep) Dart (student): SkyWing; Dart is one of the seven dragonets of the Diamond Winglet, the group Tera came to like being with at JMA. As SkyWings were allied to MudWings, Tera instantly grew to enjoy his presence and they soon started to date. Him being her first love interest he started to enjoy her company, but then realised she had become too clingy causing him to end the relationship between them. She needed to learn how to love first, before he would even think to go back to dating her once more, but her antics soon made him feel jealous everytime she liked a certain male completely unlike himself. He still awaits the day Tera will change and figure out how much he really did love her, but for now he will keep on being distant. Tera at the moment is only a close friend to her colleague, while she learns throughout her time in the Academy. Jet (student): SeaWing; Jet is one of the seven dragonets of the Diamond Winglet, the group Tera came to like being with at JMA. His skill with swimming outdos most other SeaWings at the Academy, whom Tera had witnessed countless times since knowing him. He became her next love interest, which in turn caused Dart to start fights with him whenever Tera was not around. Because of this jealousy and the fact that Tera chose him to be her date so suddenly, ended the relationship between them also after only a few days. He felt bad for her, but had an understanding she was only doing this to forget her tragic past. Though he is in no relationship with any other dragon female as of yet, he does all he can to help Tera understand what it means to be friends. River (student): RainWing; River is one of the seven dragonets of the Diamond Winglet, the group Tera came to like being with at JMA. When Tera first met her, they grew a close friendship because she had never seen a MudWing before in her life. This soon started going downhill when she started losing interest in Tera, and simply went back to how she always had been, a loner and antisocial RainWing. She grew her friendship with Tera once again when bullies began bullying her for her flaws, and is now back to being what her troop wanted her to be, a part of their Winglet. She is in no relationship with another male, but does have eyes for Jet. Now whenever bullies try to be mean, Tera is always there protecting her. Serac (student): IceWing; Serac is one of the seven dragonets of the Diamond Winglet, the group Tera came to like being with at JMA. When Tera first met him she instantly started being hostile, disliking his presence and always avoiding him whenever he tried to talk with her. This festered his hatred for MudWings all over again, when prior to her appearance he started forgetting what it was they did to him in the past because he wanted to start over again. The hatred between them grew more and more, until they started arguing and fighting with each other for no probable reason, having to be separated before blood was spilled. Tera however disappears one night after her nightmares of her dying family started to plague her once more, causing Serac to fly on after her with the other students of his Winglet. Tera is soon set upon by rogue dragons and he protects her as though his life depended on it, suffering damaging wounds that nearly killed him. Tera now has a deep respect for him, and is slowly trying to accept his longing request of being her friend. Yucca (student): SandWIng; Yucca is one of the seven dragonets of the Diamond Winglet, the group Tera came to like being with at JMA. When Tera first met her she had a distrust because of her alliance with the IceWings, and started avoiding her just because of that. She never wanted to listen to her, or try to be friends but when love issues arose Yucca was the only one who kept her on the right track when it came to loving another. Because of this, her friendship grew dramatically and they started sharing secrets and past experiences with each other. This is how the rest of the Diamond Winglet learned a lot about her past life, growing that much more closer due to her suffering. Tera now has a deep sibling-like bond with her like she did for her brothers and sisters, and learns to accept the fact that everything happens for a reason. Silverlight (student): NightWing; Silverlight is one of the seven dragonets of the Diamond Winglet, the group Tera came to like being with at JMA. When Tera first met him, she was intrigued by how different he was to her, trying to find out if there was anything similar between them. She learns a lot from his smart antics and enjoyed the fact that he loved writing stories. This is when Silverlight started realising she had an interest in him, despite her past two interests with both Dart and Jet ending so abruptly. He did not wish to end their relationship at first despite the constant hints of her character from his fellow colleagues, but soon started disliking the fact that she would not leave him alone. He too ended the relationship between them because she was too much of a distraction for his writing, feeling bad by the way she took it. That is when he began feeling an interest with Yucca, by how kind and friendly she was with Tera. Tera now understands that he does not like being disturbed from his dream, and tries her best to be a good friend for him. Quotes "Don't I always just look my best." "Mud rolling! Yeay!" "What did I tell you!?" "Listen to me goddamnit, for once in your life!!" Category:MudWings Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Work In Progress